


Kaleidoscope

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Training, recruits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: It's training time and the candidates are fighting for the title of Lamorak.  Throughout the process they see a different side of their trainer, Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/gifts).



> Innie gave such an interesting prompt I couldn't wait to get my hands on it: five candidates who see different sides of Merlin.

“Ye will be given free rein to explore HQ and wander about,” Merlin says, slowly pacing back and forth before the recruits. “There are a few rooms and locations with a black bioscanner outside the door. None of ye are permitted to enter these areas…and if ye try, it will not end well for ye. And dinnae think I am exaggerating.” He stops pacing and raises an eyebrow, but no one says a word. “Good. Ye have just passed the first test. Never assume that I am exaggerating. I dinnae exaggerate.” He glances down at his clipboard and back up. “I will give ye one bit of advice today. It is to your advantage to keep your eyes and ears open and your mouths shut. Ye will learn a lot just by observing. Understood.”

“Yes, sir,” the group answers as one.

“All right. Ye are dismissed until tomorrow morning.”

Melanie pushes at her side, trying to walk off the cramp. The Kingsman grounds have the most beautiful wooded trails she’s ever seen, and she’s been taking advantage of running through them as often as she can. Her home in London is surrounded by brick, by cement, by traffic. The peace and tranquility of Kingsman is like a dream come true, and she’ll do anything she can to stay as long as possible.

That peace and tranquility is broken by the hum of an engine, and then by barking, of all things. She hurries around the side of the manor and stops short in surprise. A large lorry sits in the drive and a man is unloading…cages. Dogs. 

“Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Pemberly.” Merlin comes trotting down the steps, actually beaming with delight as he holds out his hand. Melanie has never seen Merlin smile. She’s never seen him do anything but glower.

“Mr. Merlin, sir, here’s your usual order.”

“Excellent…excellent.” Merlin kneels in front of the cages one by one, allowing himself to be kissed by puppies of various shapes and sizes. “Hello there…yes, aren’t you a good boy? And what a lovely little lady…such a good girl,” she can hear him coo. “Looks good, Mr. Pemberly, as always.”

“Thank you, sir. I must admit, this is one of my favorite deliveries. How’s the little pug doing?”

Merlin snorts as he stands up. “My husband is ridiculous. He spoils that dog something fierce.”

“Good to hear,” Mr. Pemberly says with a laugh. “If you’d be so kind?” He hands over a clipboard.

“Of course. Until next time.”

“Yes sir.” The man tips his hat and gets behind the wheel. As he zooms away, Merlin taps at his keyboard before saying one last goodbye to each dog. Melanie smiles to herself, then gasps as Merlin turns and meets her gaze. She disappears back around the building, cramp long forgotten.

Malcolm frowns as he tugs on his trainers and reaches for a vest. Slowest time on the track, indeed. It isn’t HIS fault he can’t run as fast as the others. He wasn’t raised to outrun the police, unlike a few of his fellow candidates. He just knows that idiot Fred has a record a mile long. He’s never had to run anywhere, not since he was five or six. His parents prided themselves on decorum, and polite children did not run. They didn’t even walk fast. 

But Merlin had called him out on his lap time earlier that day, and he’s going to do his damndest to fix it. Malcolm Evans doesn’t come last in anything. At all. His parents raised him to be a winner, and he’s going to WIN. Just because a pencil-pushing geek like Merlin thinks he should be faster…what does he know? It’s not like he’s an agent. He pauses, trainer in hand, remembering something his uncle told him.

“Never underestimate anyone at Kingsman, boy,” Bors warned him. “Nothing is as it seems. The entire agency is built on pretense, remember. I’m nominating you as a candidate not only because I think you have potential, but because for once in your life I think you need to actually WORK for something.”

So he’s going to go run in the gym a bit. It’s an overcast day, and the treadmill will work just as well as the actual track. When he gets to the gym, however, he’s shocked to see that he won’t be alone. Merlin himself is on a treadmill, and Malcolm can only stare. The man who haunts his nightmares is pounding away on the treadmill at a fairly high speed, and a surprisingly steep incline. His bald head is wreathed with sweat, and he’s wearing a sleeveless vest and baggy running shorts. The knees and calves below the shorts are comically thin and scrawny, and Malcolm would have laughed…if it weren’t for the wiry, strong-looking arms, shoulders and back. He approaches the treadmill almost fearfully. There’s no way he can keep up with that, and he’s not about to appear less than worthy.

“Ye dinnae need to sneak up on me, lad, unless ye plan on taking me out,” Merlin says without turning around. Holy fuck, does the man have eyes in the back of his head?

“N-no, sir, was just going to run a bit.”

“Good for you,” Merlin says, and Malcolm finds himself actually basking in the compliment. Merlin starts to slow his pace and lowers the incline, eventually bringing himself to a steady walk. “Room enough for two.”

“Yes, sir.” Malcolm clambers onto the treadmill and starts an even pace.

“Ye are surprised to find me here.”

“Well, uh…”

“I spend most of my time behind a desk and I dinnae wish to look like it.” Merlin actually grins a bit. “Besides, my husband noticed my ‘fit as fuck body,’ in his words, and I’d like to keep him interested.”

“Husband, sir?”

“Yes. Kingsman is a place of total acceptance.” The smile is gone.

“No, I wasn’t…that’s not…I just figured spies didn’t have relationships,” Malcolm blurts out.

“Aye, ye would be correct. It is rare. But he tumbled into my life like an ill-trained puppy, and I have nae been able to get rid of him since.” Merlin’s tone grows fond. He stops the treadmill and grabs his water and towel. “Enjoy your workout.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Why don’t we go do the obstacle course?” Valerie suggests. “I’m going to get over that wall if it kills me.”

“It just might…I’ve seen you try,” Melanie teases.

“Shut it.” Valerie snaps her with a towel. “John? Fred?”

“Sure, why not?” John closes his book and unfolds himself from his cot.

“Can always use a runabout,” Fred agrees.

They ignore Malcolm, who’s snoring on his bunk. The other three candidates are nowhere to be found. It’s a free afternoon and the sun is shining, so best to take advantage of it. They walk in a small pack toward the obstacle course, bragging about getting the best time and joking about the failings of the other candidates.

“What the bloody hell were ye thinking, agent?”

Merlin’s roar carries across the field and almost as one they slow to a tiptoeing creep toward the obstacle course. Merlin is standing with a young man at the edge of the course, his bald head red and his face lined with fury. The agent looks half-defiant, half-guilty as he stands before him.

“I was thinking that it’s high time I start exercising again. Sir,” he adds as an almost cocky afterthought.

“Ye are not qualified to think when it comes to your health! Are ye mad?” Merlin screams. “Last time I checked ye dinnae have a medical degree, Galahad!”

“Galahad?” Valerie whispers. “That’s him? The one that helped defeat Valentine? He’s gorgeous!”

“Shh.” Melanie shoves her.

“They’re a bunch of worrywarts,” Galahad protests.

“Ye broke three ribs and sprained your wrist. The obstacle course is the LAST place ye should be. I’ve half a mind to bring this to Arthur. He will bench ye so fast your head will spin. Paperwork for a month, I’m thinking!” Merlin looks pleased at the idea.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Galahad gasps.

Merlin steps forward until he’s glaring down into the agent’s face. “Oh, I most definitely would. I understand your problems with boredom, Galahad, and I often wonder if ye dinnae have undiagnosed ADHD. But your health…” Merlin pauses, then corrects himself. “The health of an agent is more important than anything else. If I see ye doing something like this again…”

“Yeah. Fine, I get it. Am I dismissed?” Galahad glares up at him.

“Yes,” Merlin almost hisses. Galahad stalks away and the trainees scramble in the other direction.

Valerie retches one last time, grabbing the side of the toilet for dear life. WHY didn’t she tell the truth about her food allergies? WHY did she try to be brave? Merlin told them to be honest, that any minor health issues would be discussed and more than likely worked around. But no…she had to be brave. She sits down for a moment, burying her face between her knees until the nausea finally passes. She pulls herself to her feet and sneaks out of the dorm, heading down to the dining hall. She knows someone is there 24/7, and she really needs some sort of light fizzy drink to settle her stomach.

She pushes the door open and is surprised to see a figure standing at the counter with a bag. “Will that be all, Merlin?”

“Aye, Mike, that will do, thank ye.”

“I believe not.” A large woman waddles up from the kitchen. “I’ve a bone to pick with you, Merlin.”

“Yes, Martha?” Merlin almost looks scared…but Valerie knows she’s imagining it.

“I had a call from your husband…apparently you’ve been burning the midnight oil, up for…what was it…”

“Fourteen hours,” Merlin mumbles. “And no end in sight. Tristan’s mission…”

“I don’t care,” the woman snaps. “If you’re going to be up holding that man’s hand until he’s safe, then you need something more than…” She pokes through the bag. “A ham sandwich, two apples, a banana, and a piece of pie.”

“I was in a hurry,” Merlin says. 

“Sit down,” she barks. “I know your staff can take care of it until we’re done here.” She snaps her fingers. “Mike, soup. The vegetable soup from yesterday. Bread. A chicken breast.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mike scurries away.

“You’re just like a parent,” Martha scolds. “You ignore yourself so you can concentrate on your children.”

“If he doesn’t make it home safely, I will never forgive myself,” Merlin says quietly. 

“Well, you’re no help to him if you’re weak from malnourishment.”

“I’m hardly malnourished, Martha, I…”

“I didn’t ask your opinion. Now you sit there until Mike gets back with that food, and THEN you go back on the job. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Merlin says meekly. She waddles away again and Merlin sits down with a sigh. Valerie waits long enough to make it seem like she hasn’t overheard anything before approaching the counter.

“My name is Percival. I will be conducting your training for the time being.” The man is ruggedly handsome with piercing blue eyes. He’s not very tall, not like Merlin, but stocky and strong. It’s obvious he’s an agent.

“Might I ask about Merlin, sir?” Fred raises his hand.

“Merlin is indisposed for the time being, and asked that I take over in his absence,” Percival says smoothly. “Now, how about a run? With your packs. And your dogs.”

An hour later they practically crawl into their bunks, panting for breath and staring at the ceiling. “Something’s wrong with Merlin,” Fred says to the others.

“What?” Malcolm asks, opening one eye. “Why do you say that?”

“That Percival wasn’t telling the truth. He shifted his weight when he said that about Merlin being indisposed, and he winced a bit. He’s worried.”

“Oh, how do you know?” Malcolm scoffed.

“Real good at reading faces, finding out what’s true and what isn’t.” Fred sits up. “M’gonna go check Medical. Who’s with me?”

“Let it go, you idiot. So what if this Percival trains us?” Malcolm groans and rolls onto his stomach.

“Merlin don’t give up on me…don’t care where I’m from. I’m checking on him.” Fred gets off his cot and heads for the door. No one follows him, but he’s not surprised. He’s actually glad; it’s easier to sneak into places when you’re alone, anyway.

He stops at the nurse’s station and complains about a nonexistent pain in his side, citing a fictional fall from the climbing wall. She sighs and points him down the hall. Fred peeks into each door he passes until he hears voices at the end of the corridor. He stealthily creeps down and slowly peers into the room. 

He sees Merlin motionless on the bed, eyes closed, skin pale, body hooked up to all kinds of monitors and machines. He’s surprised to see Arthur himself at the foot of the bed, pacing back and forth and occasionally glaring at the silent face on the pillow. What’s even more surprising is the man sitting on a chair holding Merlin’s hand and occasionally kissing it.

“What the fuck happened, Harry?” Galahad says angrily. “What was he even doing in the lab?”

“Tristan brought that sample back, and you know Merlin, he always needs to poke his RIDICULOUSLY LONG NOSE INTO THINGS THAT DON’T CONCERN HIM!” Arthur growls in a whisper. “We have lab rats for a reason.”

“Do we know what the powder was?” Galahad asks, fingers smoothing over the back of Merlin’s hand.

“Not yet, but they’re close.” Arthur puts a hand on Galahad’s shoulder. “His vitals are all normal, dear boy. His mind is just taking a well-deserved nap, that’s all.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a kid, Harry!” Galahad shoots back. Arthur steps away. “Fuck, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean that.” Arthur actually puts an arm around Galahad, who rests his head on Arthur’s stomach. “He’s gotta be okay, Harry. Kingsman can’t operate without its Merlin.” Fred is shocked to see tears on Galahad’s handsome face. “I can’t operate without my Hamish. Idiot was stupid enough to say ‘til death do us part’ to me…I ain’t ready for that.”

“Oh, my dearest Eggsy.” Arthur strokes his hair. “He is far too stubborn to leave us just yet. He wouldn’t desert you…or Kingsman…in that way. Not to mention me. I cannot run Kingsman without him. Me, having to actually be Arthur by myself? Inconceivable.”

Galahad smiles through his tears. “We’ll just need to keep telling him that.”

“I need to take a moment to speak with Tristan. He is beside himself with guilt right now.” Arthur squeezes his shoulder. “I’ll be back.”

Fred slinks away.

Months later they’re down to five agents, then three, then two. Fred waits until he’s called, then enters Arthur’s office. “Good afternoon. Fred, correct?” Arthur stands behind his desk and actually shakes Fred’s hand.

“Yes, sir.”

“Down to the final two…you and Malcolm. How exciting for you.” Arthur motions to a chair. “Have a seat. Tea?”

“Y-yes, thank you, if you’re having some as well,” Fred says politely.

“I think I shall.” Arthur pours them each a cup and sets them on his desk, along with milk and sugar. Fred waits for Arthur to prepare his tea before doctoring his own cup. He then watches Arthur take a sip. The man grins, nodding with amusement. “No poison, young man, I assure you.”

“Never can be too careful,” Fred says with a sly grin. 

“Oh, I can see why Merlin likes you,” Arthur says. “You remind him of someone.” He places his cup on the desk. “Speaking of which…I’d like to ask you a question, Fred.”

“Of course, sir. I’m an open book.”

“What do you think about Merlin?”

Fred blinks. “Sir?”

“Let me be more specific.” Arthur leans back in his chair. “How would you describe his position at Kingsman? What purpose does he serve? There’s not a right or wrong answer, exactly, but I value your opinion.”

Fred sips at his tea and thinks for a long moment. Apparently Arthur and Merlin are close, but he cannot assume anything about their relationship. He finally just decides to be honest. “He seems to be the glue that holds Kingsman together, sir. He is respected, if not loved, by most everyone here. The support staff, the agents, they all care about him, and not just as another coworker. They worry about him. He’s firm…he’s scary as hell, quite honestly. But he’s got a heart under all that. The way he is with the dogs…with his…” Fred stops himself from saying ‘husband.’ It isn’t his place. “With his agents,” he says instead. “He puts everyone else first, and whether he knows it or not, he’s earned a place in people’s hearts, I think. I mean, don’t know for sure, only done what he asked that first day. Kept my mouth shut and my eyes and ears open.”

“Thank you, Fred.” Arthur touches the side of his glasses. “Merlin.”

A door opens and Merlin steps through. Fred stands a bit straighter. “Merlin, sir.”

“Fred.” Merlin nods. “I appreciate your kind words.”

“I, uh, you’re welcome.”

Merlin and Arthur exchange a look and Merlin nods. Arthur grins. “You will be a welcome addition to the table. Congratulations…Lamorak.”


End file.
